


hairstyling 101

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://braedenargent.tumblr.com">braedenargent</a> asked for: Malia/Lydia + matching Halloween costumes.</p><p>Lydia and Malia get ready for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hairstyling 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/gifts).



“What is this?” Malia asked, holding the hanger up to her neck like she’d seen Lydia and Kira and other girls do a hundred times before. It didn’t do much to represent what clothes would look like  _on_ the body (so why do it at all?), but the gesture was almost second nature now. Progress.

Lydia sighed and turned her around to face the mirror. “We’re doing a group costume this year. This is your piece.”

Malia stared at her reflection. She didn’t understand the costume or recall what it was from (not a surprise, given her pop culture reeducation had been cut short several times, by several different monsters throughout the year). “You bought this for me,” she said flatly, lifting the garment to her nose. It stunk, like plastic and chemicals and dye, but… it was hers now. Because of Lydia.

“Yup. Sorry I didn’t ask first,” replied Lydia, sounding the complete opposite of the word  _sorry._ She spun Malia back around.“But you’ll look hot. You trust me, right?” 

A year ago, the answer would have been a clear, blunt  _no_. But a lot had changed since then. Lydia was pack. And Malia was, too.

“Oh my god.” Lydia laughed, and pulled Malia around to the dresser. It was cluttered with makeup, hot tools, lotions and perfumes; fake, sweet scents hard to filter and ignore. “Stop being so severe.”

Malia frowned. “You asked if I trusted you.” 

“With that,” Lydia said, gesturing towards Malia’s costume. “Trust me with making you the hottest werecoyote in town.”

“I’m the only werecoyote in town,” she replied. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Are more coming?” 

Lydia sighed again, and pushed Malia to sit at the bench seat. She gathered up handfuls of Malia’s hair and combed her fingers through the rest, inspecting the ends as she went. “You have really healthy hair,” Lydia said, sounding both impressed and spiteful. “You wouldn’t mind if I crimped it, would you?”

Malia shrugged, and brushed her hair back to let Lydia do whatever she wanted. She did just fine with blow dryers, but crimps and wands and curling irons were what Lydia referred to as level two hair styling tools—and Malia definitely hadn’t graduated from 101. 

The entire ‘getting ready’ process was taking far longer than Malia would have liked, but it was nice, hanging out without worrying about the next threat. Life for the pack had been calm since Mexico, the lingering, frayed threads of Kate Argent and the Desert Wolf taking a backseat to senior year, human problems and studying sessions. It wasn’t that Malia wasn’t anxious to confront her birth mother; she just wasn’t in a rush to tug on strings anymore. The last one she’d pulled had brought her to Peter Hale, and more trouble than he was worth. There was time for more, later.

For now, she had Lydia’s hands in her hair, gentle touches against her scalp that sent shivers down her spine, and that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com)


End file.
